truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Organisation TTM
Organisation TTM is a community project involving many members of the True Mirror Forum. The idea for it was originally created by blacklisted and Cudpug. Currently it is to be found in the Gallery, due to the nature of the artistic and spriting skills involved in the design of characters used. Members of this project include the creators, as well as people such as Ventus, Ranna and many others. The project was based on Organisation XIII of the Kingdom Hearts series. Members There are in total thirteen members of the Organisation, much like the original cast of Org. XIII. The members are: *'I: Xidring - The Apathetic Artist '(blacklisted) - A young girl that shows little to no emotion. Despite being No. 1 of the Organisation, she is easily mistaken for a lower rank due to her subdued, young and invisible nature. She uses her ribbon-like nobodies to convey her emotions in an artistic and almost poetic manner. *'II: Neixi - The Impatient Reaper '(Neimi) - Impatient and judgemental, Neixi can't wait five minutes for something without becoming frustrated. She is tempermental and hates people telling her to calm down. Her quick movements allow her to evade the attacks of others easily, and she often attacks from behind. *'III: Ikkix - The Pensive pillar' (Kilik) - Rarely speaks, rarely moves, spends most of his time staring at his staff, is considered a sloth by the rest of the Organization. *'IV: Xanj - The Bastion Breaker '(Jan Akiyama) - Often very brooding and thoughtful but upon taking action, the only option is to end it quicky and decisively. *'V: Haxostant - The Ice Tank '(Thanatos) - Childish, despite his cold facade. You wouldn't be able to imagine how such a scrawny guy could lift such a heavy hammer, and you also could not imagine the damage he will deal if you hesitate. *'VI: Llixyb - The Blaze of Light' (Killbot) *'VII: Lhyoxaes - The Shadowy Schemer '(Lhyon) - Lhyoxaes is usually the mastermind behind any plots carried out by the organisation. He's much more of a thinker than a fighter, but when he does fight, he has enough going in his favour to ensure victory. *'VIII: Lexax - The Burning Knight '(Cudpug) - Impulsive, hot-headed and brash. As formidable in combat as his overpowering personality is. *'XI: Xanni - Vassal of the Stars '(Ranna) - Quiet, but with a playful side. Whenever she is encountered, she is always playing a familiar tune... *'X: Venxtus - The Dreaming Conductor '(Ventus) - Creative yet withdrawn. Her thoughts can't be predicted, and she clings to her own made up world where she writes music to use as her voice, as she is said to be mute. To her, music is her very essence, and uses it for comfort as well as a weapon. *'XI: Xams '(Seraphim Swordmaster) *'XII: Trexe - The Time Meddler '(Tree) - A man who can bend small amounts of time with his will. He uses large clock hands as lethal weapons. *'XIII: Xylia '(Hyaru) Additional characters: In addition to the thirteen members of the Organisation, also included in the project are: *'XVI: Xytik - Sadist Dancer' (Mizuki-chan) - Not too much of a social-person, and always bored. She is loyal to the Organisation. In battle, she performs graceful dancing as her snakesword speaks her mind, sometimes flying out of control when she gets too upset. What a slight smile, she seems to take pleasure in people's pain. *'Fate - The Shadow of Doubt '(FatedWings) - Antisocial and judgemental, Fate believes that everyone is her subordinate. She attacks first and asks questions later. The Artwork Many of the participants have already submitted artwork - either in the form of drawings or spriteworks. Both Fire Emblem and Kingdom Heart: CoM sprites and mugs have been used, though whichever one will become the most widely used is unknown at present time. The majority of spriteworks submitted are done by the leader of the project - Blacklisted. It is unclear if anything extra will come of the project, such as a comic or similar. There is however a promise of a group portrait once all sprite/mugs are complete, courtesy of Jan Akiyama.